Sheng Long Muestrame Como Naci
by ArtemisaGriega
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic, trata sobre la curiosidad que tienen los pequeños de saber como es que nacieron. Esta historia habla de lo que son capaces de hacer Trunks y Goten para resolver ese gran misterio. Leanlo por favor, esta muy comico.SHENGLONG: MU


**SHENG-LONG: MUÉSTRAME COMO NACI**

**Por ARTEMISA**

Una mañana en la capital del Oeste, se encuentran dos niños conversando en el jardín de la Corporación Cápsula.

GT: (Animado) El otro día, Gohan me compro un helado de todos los sabores y después me llevo al zoológico. Fue un dia muy divertido.

TK: (Orgulloso) Pues yo fui a la feria con mi mama y me compro muchos juguetes y dulces.

GT: (Animado) Bueno, pero con las mamas no se puede hacer lo mismo que con los hermanos. Un hermano es mas divertido porque tiene mas tiempo para ti. Además, Gohan me ayuda con mis tareas. O dime, ¿Tu mama te hace las tareas?

TK: (Pensativo) Mmm, pues no, pero ...

GT: (Animado) Además, si tuvieras un hermano, podrías jugar mas y entrenar menos con tu papá.

TR: (Pensativo) Mmm, pues no lo se Goten.

GT: (Animado) Anímate amigo, tener un hermano seria genial. O dime, no te sentías a gusto con el hermano postizo que tuviste.

TR: (Confundido) ¿Cuál hermano postizo?.

GT: (Serio) El extraterrestre que tocaba la flauta y te regalo la espada.

TR: (Recordando) Ahh, si ya recuerdo. Sabes una cosa Goten, lo extraño mucho. (suspira).

GT: (Animado) Entonces, no lo pienses mas Trunks. Así no estarías tan solito cuando yo no pueda venir.

TR: (Animado) Tienes razón, Goten. Les voy a decir a mis papas que me quiero tener un hermano.

GT: (Animado) Siiiii, yupiiiiiii

Y los dos amigos estaban festejando corriendo de un lado a otro. De pronto se escucharon unos pasos y una voz muy conocida por Trunks.

SraBrief: (Sonriente con una bandeja con galletas) Yujuuuu, Trunks, Goten, aquí les traigo unas deliciosas galletitas.

GT: (Emocionado) Jeje, que bien..

TK: (Con una gota en la frente) Ehhhh, gracias abuela.

GT: (Emocionado, atascándose de galletas) Mmm, están deliciosas. (Hablando con la boca llena).

SraBrief: (Sonriente) Que bueno que les gustaron. En seguida les traigo unos pastelitos y unas malteadas que les van a encantar.

Los niños ven a la SraBrief alejarse.

GT: (Triste) Bueno Trunks, es hora de irme. Sino mi mama me va castigar por comportarme como un rebelde si llego tarde.

TK: (Triste) Nos vemos amigo.

GT: (Se eleva y cambia su estado de animo) No olvides pedirle a tus papas un hermano, jeje. (Animado)

TK: (Lo despide con la mano) Así lo haré, amigo. (Animado)

SraBrief: (Regresa al jardín con los niños con una bandeja llena de pastelitos de diferentes formas y unas malteadas gigantescas, observa a Goten alejarse, decepcionada) Oh, pero si ya se fue tu amiguito, y yo que les traía estos pastelitos y unas suculentas malteadas.

TR: (Con una gota en la frente) Ehhhh, adiós abuela. (Se retira rápidamente y se va al comedor).

Ahí encuentra a su mama, apurada preparando la merienda en la cocina. El niño llega y se sienta a la mesa.

TR: (Serio) Mama, ¿ya terminaste?. Tengo mucha hambre.

BL: (Apurada cocinando) Ya falta poco cariño. No te desesperes, ahorita te sirvo. ¿Ya te lavaste las manos?

TR: (Hambriento) Siii.

Entra un personaje musculoso con cabello negro y una toalla en la cabeza.

TR: (Asustado) Paaapa...

VG: (Se sienta a la mesa también).

BL: (Sonriente) Aquí tienes cariño.

Bulma le sirve la comida a Trunks, quien se pone a devorar como todo un saiyayin, pero con educación como lo enseñaron sus padres.

VG: (Observa a su mujer sarcástico) Y que, ¿para mi no hay?

BL: (Molesta) Ay, ahorita te sirvo, ¿podrías esperar unos minutos?.

VG: (Sarcástico) Mientras no sean horas.

BL: (Le sirve su ración, irónica) Aquí tiene, su majestad.

VG: (Sarcástico) Mmm ya era hora.

BL: (Enojada, se sirve y se sienta a comer) Ay, cada día estas más altanero.

El pequeño Trunks solo observa la escena, y espera el momento adecuado para hablar hasta que finalmente se decide.

TR: (Agacha la cabeza, tímido) Mama, yo ...

BL: (Seria) Ehh, ¿qué sucede cariño?.

TK: (Sin cambiar su posición actual) Mama, tu me quieres mucho, ¿verdad?.

BL: (Sonriente y Dulce) Claro que si, mi chiquito.

TR: Y todo lo que he pedido me lo haz concedido, ¿verdad?.

BL: (Sonriendo) Si, cariño. ¿Qué es lo que quiere mi pequeño?

Vegeta solo observaba la escena, desaprobando el comportamiento de su mujer. Pero no dijo nada y decidió tragarse el coraje y gruñir entre dientes.

TR: (Avergonzado) Yo quiero,,, este yo,,,...

BL: (Sonriendo) Siii?

Vegeta que ya no pudo contenerse del comportamiento inapropiado de su heredero, interrumpió la conversación como solo el sabe hacerlo.

VG: (Enojado) Ya, habla mocoso. Deja de comportarte como los hijos de kakarotto. Yo sabia que esa amistad no traeria nada bueno.

TR: (Exaltado) Yo quiero, yo quiero tener un hermano.

VG Y BL: (Sorprendidos) ¿Quueeeeee? (Ensancharon los ojos)

Tanta fue la impresión generada por la noticia que Vegeta se atragantó con la comida y Bulma le dio un muy delicado golpecito a su espalda. El tomo aire y respiró, mientras se tranquilizaba y hacia un intento por asimilar las ultimas palabras de su hijo.

TK: (Sorprendido al observar la escena que desencadeno con su deseo) Pero, ¿por qué se ponen así?. Solo se tiene que escribir una carta a Kamisama, ¿no es así?, (voltea a ver a sus padres) ¿Mama, Papa?.

BL: (Suspira mas calmada) Ehh, pero ¿de donde sacaste esa idea, Trunks?. Tu siempre haz sido feliz siendo hijo único. Además nos tienes a tu papa, a mi, a tus abuelos e incluso a Goten.

TK: (Triste) Si, mama. Pero Goten tiene a Gohan. Y yo también quiero un hermano.

VG: (Mas calmado) Bah, tonterías. Tu no necesitas tener un hermano. Yo nunca tuve uno y mira el guerrero tan poderoso que soy. Ademas, tener un hermano simboliza debilidad.

TK: (Con la cabeza agachada, y con los ojos llorosos) Pero, yo quiero un hermano.

VG: (Exaltado) Ahhh, no mocoso. No te atrevas a lloriquear. Eso solo lo hacen los debiles y tu eres mi hijo, el hijo del principe de los saiyayin. No puedes tener ese tipo de conducta, es indigno para nuestra clase. Te lo prohibo.

BL: (Enojada, reprende a su pareja) Basta, Vegeta. Tu solo puedes pensar en eso. No te das cuenta que Trunks es tan solo un niño.

VG: (Enojado) Grrrr, siguele consintiendo ese tipo de conducta y solo lo haras un debil y fracasado.

BL: (Enojada) Goku siempre tuvo ese tipo de conducta, y es mas fuerte que tu, ¿o me equivoco?.

VG: (Enojado) Grrrr, cuando te propones hacerme rabiar, lo consigues. (Se cruza de brazos y se queda en completo silencio).

Bulma sonríe a su nueva victoria sobre su pareja. Le divierte mucho ganar esas peleas verbales que tienen diariamente.

BL: (Mas tranquila, voltea a ver a su hijo) Trunks, escucha cariño. Kamisama en este momento está recibiendo demasiadas cartas y si mandáramos una, se tardaría años en llegar.

TK: (Haciendo caso omiso a lo que le dijera su padre, se pone a llorar) Pero, yo lo quiero hoy,,., buaaaaaaa...

VG: (Pensando) Que estupidez, como puede tragarse ese cuento. Ni el mismo Kakarotto se lo tragaría. O bueno quien sabe.

Trunks cambia su estado de animo en segundos al igual que su mama, y se le ocurre una brillante idea para solucionar el problema del tiempo de espera.

TR: (Animado) Tengo una idea, mamá. Se lo podemos pedir a Sheng-Long.

BL: (Ensancha los ojos, sorprendida) ¿Queeeeeee?

VG: (Sarcástico) No seas ingenuo. Ese dragón no se puede fusionar con tu madre.

TK: (Sorprendido, voltea a ver a su papa) Ehhh, ¿qué dijiste papa?

VG: (Sarcástico) Que ese dragón no se...

Y ya no pudo terminar porque su pareja le dio un puntapié.

VG: (Enojado) Nada, grrrr.

BL: (Sonriente) Así esta mejor. (Después cambia su expresión a seria para hablar con su hijo) ¿De donde sacas eso, Trunks?. No podemos molestar a Sheng-Long con ese tipo de favores.

TK: (Implorando) Por favor, mama. Mira, préstame el radar del dragón, le pediré a Goten que me acompañe, reuniremos las esferas y...

VG: (Grita Furioso) QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO, MOCOSO. YA SERIA MUCHO ENFADO TENER OTRO MOCOSO MAS. SOLO SABEN DAR PROBLEMAS.

TK: (Triste al escuchar las palabras de sus papa, no se aguanta mas y le empiezan a brotar unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojitos) Papa, ¿soy un enfado para ti?, ¿solo te doy problemas?.

VG: (Grita Furioso) YA CALLATE, DEJA DE LLORIQUEAR, QUE ME AVERGÜENZAS.

BL: (Voltea a ver a su pareja muy enojada, y le reprende con un gesto, después cambia su expresión muy dulce hacia su hijo) No llores, chiquito. Papa no habla en serio, solo que anda de malas y por eso dice cosas que no siente. (Y vuelve a cambiar su mirada a enojada hacia Vegeta). ¿Verdad?. (Y le da otro puntapié a su pareja).

VG: (Enojado) Grrr.

TR: (Emocionado) Entonces, ¿si me darán un hermanito?. Por favor, prometo entrenar muy duro en la cámara de gravedad sin quejarme, ¿qué dices papa? (voltea a ver a Vegeta).

VG: (Sorprendido) Siendo así, lo podríamos pensar.

TK: (Emocionado) ¿Eso es un si, papa?.

VG: (Sarcástico) Mmm Quizás.

BL: (Sorprendida) ¿Estas hablando en serio?

VG: (Con sonrisa picara) ¿Tu que opinas mujer?.

TR: (Emocionado) Si mamá, ¿tu que dices?.

BL: (Nerviosa) Yo, yo, creo que es demasiado tarde ( y voltea a ver a su reloj) si, demasiado tarde, así que tengo que ir a trabajar en el laboratorio (se para de la silla), quedan dos horas para que vengan a recoger el transmisor.

TK: (Inquieto) Pero, mamá...

BL. (Lo interrumpe sonriendo) Ya cariño, lo pensare. Te lo prometo. (se acerca y le da un beso a su hijo en la frente y después voltea a ver a un molesto Vegeta y le guiña el ojo traviesa, haciéndole ver que se salió con la suya. Y se aleja).

VG: (Sin quitarle la vista a su mujer) Hump, es increíble. Ella siempre encuentra la forma de escabullirse. No cabe duda que es muy astuta. (sonriendo sarcástico).

Trunks, solo se quedo con una expresión sorpresiva por que su mama se le escapo y recurrió a su progenitor para convencerlo de su capricho.

TR: (Emocionado) Papá, entonces, ¿tu si estas de acuerdo en mandar la carta a Kamisama?.

VG: (Con expresión seria) Hum, lo dicho. Tanta convivencia con el hijo de Kakarotto te está afectando el cerebro. (Se levanta de la silla y se va).

Dejando a un decepcionado Trunks en el comedor.

TR: (Suspirando) No pensé que fuera tan complicado.

En ese momento se acerca una mujer delgada de cabello rubio y expresión muy alegre.

SraBrief: (Sonriendo) Trunks, chiquito. ¿Qué tiene mi nieto consentido?.

TR: (Pensativo) Dime abuelita, ¿tu crees que tener un hermanito sea una mala idea?.

SraBrief: (Sonriendo) No, querido. Espera, estas diciendo que, (Pensando) Claro, es por eso que mi Bulma se ha sentido fatigada y de malas estos dias (Emocionada).

TR: (Sacudiendo su mano sobre los ojos de su abuela) Abuela, reacciona, ¿estas bien?.

SraBrief: (Sonriendo, volviendo en si) Ahhh, si cariño. Mira yo creo que es una maravillosa idea, siempre le he dicho a tus papas que están muy jóvenes y todavía pueden tener otro hijo, además así no estarías tan solito, y tendrías mas compañía, cariño. Tendrías que ayudarle a tu mama a cuidarlo y a jugar con el.

TK: (Emocionado) Eso suena muy divertido, si yo le ayudaría a mi mama a cuidarlo y jugaría con el.

SraBrief: (Emocionada) Y dime, ¿cuándo llegará?.

TK: (Desanimado) Pues yo quiero que llegue hoy, pero mama dice que tarda muchos años en llegar porque Kamisama ésta muy ocupado leyendo otras cartas.

SraBrief: (Sonriendo) Pues no tardará mas de 9 meses en llegar, eso te lo puedo asegurar, cariño.

TK. (Entusiasmado) ¿Lo dices en serio, abuela?.

SraBrief: (Sonriendo) Claro que si, cariño. Es mas, en un mes vas a notar como la panza de tu mami empezará a crecer.

TK: (Sorprendido) ¿Por qué le crecerá la panza a mi mamá?. ¿Qué los bebes no llegan en un huevo con alas que manda Kamisama?.

SraBrief: (Sonriendo) No cariño, jeje. ¿Quien te dijo eso?.

TR: (Intrigado) Mi mamá me lo contó, abuela.

SraBrief: (Pensando) Ay mi Bulma, jeje, que ocurrente.

TK: (Intrigado) Entonces, ¿cómo nací yo abuela, quien me trajo aquí?.

SraBrief: (Sonriendo, se sienta al lado de su nieto) Pues veras cariño. Tu estabas en la panza de tu mami.

TR: (Sorprendido) ¿Queeee?, pero yo... No puede ser. Mi mama siempre ha sido muy delgada.

SraBrief: (Sonriendo) Si, cariño, pero cuando las mamas vamos a tener un bebe, la panza ...

Y ya no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida por un singular personaje de cabellos grisáceos, con anteojos, una colilla de cigarro en su boca y un gato negro sobre su hombro.

SrBriefs: (Gritando) Querida, cof, cof. ¿Ya esta la comida?.

SraBrief: (Sonriendo) Oh, es verdad. Bueno querido, mejor pregúntale a tu mama o a tu papá. Yo tengo que prepararle la cena a tu abuelo. (Se levanta de la silla y entra a la cocina apresurada).

El pequeño Trunks aun se queda muy confundido.

TR: (Pensando) No entiendo, se supone que los bebes llegan en huevos con alas que manda Kamisama desde el templo sagrado. Y ahora resulta que salen de la panza de la mama.. Ya me dio su versión mi mama, después mi abuela, ya se. No pero si se molesta por interrumpir su entrenamiento. Bueno, que mas da, todo sea por salir de la duda.

El niño abandona el comedor y se dirige al jardín. Se para en la puerta de la CG, mientras observa a su papa entrenando.

TR: (Decidido) Muy bien, aquí voy.

Estaba a solo unos cuantos centímetros de tocar el timbre, cuando alguien lo desconcentro.

GT: (Emocionado, Gritando) HOLA TRUNKS.

TR: (Del susto, da un salto y se voltea al ver a su amigo) Tonto, me asustaste.

GT: (Inocente, con una mano atrás de su cabeza) Lo siento, jeje.

TK: (Serio) Bueno, no importa.

GT: (Serio) Oye Trunks y que estabas haciendo que no sentiste mi ki.

TR: (Serio) Lo que pasa es que iba a preguntarle a mi papa, ¿cómo nacen los bebes?.

GT: (Inocente) Ahhhhh, pues yo si se como nacen los bebes.

TR: (Emocionado) Cuéntame el secreto, Goten.

GT: (Pensativo) Pues mi mamá me dijo que yo nací de una semillita, y esa semillita se convierte en una plantita que nació del amor que hay entre ella y mi papá.

TR: (Sorprendido) ¿Qué no naciste de un huevo que envió Kamisama?.

GT: (Serio) No.

TR: (Pensativo) Mmm, esto esta muy raro. Y dime Goten, ¿en donde crece la plantita?.

GT: (Riendo con el brazo atrás de su cabeza) Ahora que lo mencionas, no se, jeje.

TR: (Misterioso) Mmm, todo esto me parece muy extraño. Mi mama me dijo que yo nací de un huevo que mando Kamisama porque ella y mi papa le escribieron una carta. Y mi abuela me dijo que yo estuve en la panza de mi mama.

GT: (Serio) Mm, si que suena raro.

TR: (Decidido) Sabes que, Goten. Estoy harto de que los adultos nos tomen el pelo y nos traten como unos bebes. Tengo una idea, ¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo?.

GT: (Decidido) Si. ¿Por qué no vamos y le preguntamos a Kamisama si es verdad lo de los huevos?. Y así salimos de dudas.

TR: (Con una gota en la frente) Ehhh, no tonto. ¿Por qué mejor no reunimos las esferas del dragón y le pedimos a Sheng-Long que nos muestre como nacimos. Y así sabremos la verdad y nuestros papas ya no podrán engañarnos. (Orgulloso).

GT: (Emocionado) Siiii, jeje, que buena idea, Trunks.

TK: (Emocionado) Bueno, tu espera aquí. Yo iré por el radar del dragón. Ahora vuelvo.

El niño entra corriendo a su casa y el pequeño Goten, se queda esperando en el jardín.

TR:(Aparece frente a su amigo, con un objeto en su mano derecha) Taram, lo encontré, jeje. (Emocionado).

GT: (Brincando de gusto) Que bien Trunks, jeje.

De repente los dos pequeños se paralizan al escuchar el sonido de la puerta de la CG, abrirse.

TR: (Asustado) Mi pa, mi papá. Vamonos Goten, si mi papá se da cuenta que invocaremos a Sheng-Long nos dará una paliza.

GT: (Asustado) De prisa.

Los dos niños se alejan volando a toda velocidad en busca de las esferas del dragón

VG: (Sale de la CG y se percata de que los niños prácticamente huyeron. Voltea a ver al cielo (Serio) Mmm, estoy seguro de que esos enanos están tramando algo.

En ese momento, una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos.

BL: (Seria) Déjalos en paz, Vegeta.

VG: (Serio, voltea a verla) Mmm, bueno pero después no te quejes si los mocosos hacen de las suyas.

BL: (Se acerca con una sonrisa picara y le dice al oído) Vele el lado positivo, ya nos dejaron solitos. Así que podemos ir allá arriba y ...

VG: (Sonriendo picaramente) Je, je. Esta bien, si tanto insistes. (La tomo en sus brazos y se dirigieron a la recamara de ambos).

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

TK: (Entusiasmado) Date prisa, Goten. Solo nos falta la esfera de 5 estrellas y podremos llamar a Sheng.Long.

GT: (Entusiasmado) Listo. Ahora si podremos pedir nuestro deseo, jeje.

TK: (Entusiasmado) Bueno, ahora solo falta reunirla con las demás en aquel lugar.

Regresando a la Corporación Cápsula. Las cosas se empezaron a calentar en la recamara, cuando la mujer se percato de algo.

BL: (Sorprendida) Espera, Vegeta. (Se para bruscamente de la cama, agarrando desprevenido a su pareja, quien va a dar contra el suelo).

VG: (Enojado y excitado) ¿QUÉ SUCEDE CONTIGO, BULMA?. ACASO ESTAS LOCA, ¿AHORA QUE HICE?.

BL: (Seria) Mmm hay algo muy raro aquí.

VG: (Se levanta del suelo enojado) Si, tu. Eso es normal.

BL: (Seria) No me refiero a eso, tonto. Mira mi cajón, ¿esta abierto y hay ropa tirada?.

VG: (Sarcástico) ¿Crees que haya entrado un ladrón?.

BL: (Hace caso omiso a los sarcasmos del saiyayin y se pone a buscar en el cajón algo, desesperada). Maldita sea, ¿dónde esta?.

VG: (Serio) ¿Qué es lo que buscas, mujer?.

BL: (Alterada) El radar del dragón y no esta. Estoy segura que lo guarde aquí. Pero, ¿quién pudo haberlo tomado?.

VG: (Serio) Mmm, ahora que lo mencionas, vi a los mocosos muy extraños y cuando salí de la CG, salieron huyendo despavoridos.

BL: (Pensativa) No lo entiendo. ¿Para que querrían los niños el radar del dragón?, ¿Qué deseo querrían pedirle a Sheng-Long?.

Después de unos segundos, los dos ensancharon sus ojos cuando recordaron la conversación con su hijo.

VG: (Alterado) Ese mocoso, va a pedir un...

BL: (Alterada) Un ...

BL Y VG: (Coro) UN HERMANO.

BL: (Mas calmada) No, jeje. Trunks es un niño impetuoso, pero no creo que lo haga, sabiendo que no estamos de acuerdo.

VG: (Sarcástico) ¿Ah, no?. Con lo consentido que lo tienes no me extrañaría. Creo que lo subestimas demasiado, mujer.

BL: (Seria) No creo que Sheng.Long cumpla ese tipo de deseos. ¿O tu que crees?.

VG: (Enojado) No se. Pero por el bien del mocoso mas le vale que no. Porque tener otro mocoso mas ni pensarlo. Antes prefiero pelear con Cell en su forma perfecta o regresar a mi vida de mercenario.

BL: (Sarcástica) No exageres, Vegeta. Ni que fuera tan malo. Ademas, ahora que recuerdo. Cuando Trunks te lo pidió tu le dijiste, quizás, ¿o me equivoco?.

VG: (Con una gota en la frente) Hump.

BL: (Sonriendo traviesa) Mejor porque no regresamos en lo que estábamos. (y se desabrocho la blusa).

VG: (La miro con sonrisa traviesa) Mmm, quizás.

Y se empezaron a besar y regresaron a lo suyo.

Mientras tanto, en las montañas, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse.

TR: (Serio) Sal de ahí Sheng-Long, para que puedas cumplir, nuestro deseo.

Las esferas brillaron y apareció un gigantesco dragón con los ojos rojos.

SL: ¿Ustedes me llamaron?.

GT: (Enojado) Siii, ¿que no nos estas viendo...

Y ya no pudo continuar porque su amigo le tapo la boca con su mano.

TR: (Asustado) Cállate Goten. No le hables así. Disculpalo Sheng-Long, jeje.

SL: Y díganme, ¿cuál es su primer deseo?.

TR: (Entusiasmado) Sheng-Long, deseo que nos muestres como nacimos Goten y yo.

SL: Lo siento, no puedo cumplirles ese deseo a ambos. Solo a uno de ustedes.

GT: (Decepcionado) Que malo eres, Sheng-Long.

TR: (Decepcionado) Entonces, no queda de otra. Tendremos que decidir.

Y los niños comienzan un duelo, no precisamente de artes marciales.

TR Y GT: Piedra, papel o tijera, piedra, papel o tijera, piedra papel o tijera.

GT: (Triste) No es justo.

TR: (Emocionado) Jeje, Gane.

SL: Entonces, no van a querer ningún deseo.

TR: (Deja de festejar y se pone serio) Muy bien. Sheng-Long, deseo que nos muestres como nací.

SL: Muy bien, lo intentare.

De pronto los ojos del dragón comenzaron a brillar y los dos niños fueron elevados y arrojados por una fuerte ventisca al centro de un remolino que se formo en el cielo.

TR Y GT: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Cuando todo paro, los niños cayeron al suelo bruscamente.

TK y GT: (Quejándose) Ay, ay, ay, ay. Eso dolió.

Cuando se levantaron empezaron a caminar y observaron enfermeras pasar, doctores y pacientes.

TR: (Serio) Mira Goten, estamos en un hospital.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de espera, vieron a un señor de cabellos grisáceos que se paseaba de un lado a otro sin dejar de fumar y a una señora delgada de cabello rubio.

GT: (Sorprendido) Mira, Trunks. Ahí están tus abuelos.

TR: (Sorprendido) Siiii.

La señora Brief se encontraba sentada en un sofá de la sala de espera. Y su esposo se paseaba de un lado a otro, muy nervioso.

SraBrief: (Sonriendo paciente) Tranquilo querido. Ya faltan solo unos minutos para que el pequeño Trunks nazca.

TK: (Entusiasmado) ESCUCHASTE ESO GOTEN, YA VOY A NACER.

GT: (Entusiasmado) Siii, jeje.

Después, vieron a una enfermera y a un doctor corriendo apresurados.

Enfermera: (Alterada) Dese prisa Dr., la señorita brief tiene mucho tiempo esperándolo.

TR: (Entusiasmado) Mi mama...

Los pequeños siguen al doctor y llegan al quirófano, donde esta una Bulma muy alterada.

DR: (Serio) Tranquilícese, señora, ya estoy aquí.

BL: (Alterada) YA ERA HORA. Y NO SOY SEÑORA, SOY SEÑORITA.

DR: (Con una gota en su frente) Jeje, esta bien, señorita. Vamos, cuando le diga, ahora, usted empezara de acuerdo.

BL: (ALTERADA) ESTA BIEN.

DR: Ah, lo olvidaba, quiere que entre su esposo con usted para que le de ánimos.

BL: (ALTERADA Y TRISTE) NO ESTA AQUÍ Y SI ESTUVIERA NO CREO QUE LO HICIERA, AYYYYYYYY.

GT: (Preocupado) Pobrecita de tu mama, Trunks.

TR: (Preocupado) No pensé que tener un bebe fuera tan doloroso. ¿Y donde estará papá, por que no esta con ella?

En eso, se escucha un chillido y los dos niños se acercan para después ponerse pálidos.

TR: (Pálido) Eso, eso es.

TR Y GT: (Asustados) SANGRE.

Y caen desmayados. Después que reaccionan, se encuentran en un cuarto de hospital. Bulma estaba en cama, cuando entro una enfermera con un bebe en brazos.

Enfermera: (Sonriendo) Aquí tiene señorita. Es un hermoso niño, felicidades. (Le entrega el bebe a la nueva mama).

BL: (Sonríe) Hola pequeño, ¿cómo estas?.

Los niños observan la escena emocionados, cuando sienten un ki familiar, entrar por la ventana.

TR: (Emocionado) Papá.

VG: (Serio, cruzado de brazos) Eres muy fuerte, mujer. Creí que morirías en el intento. Tener un hijo saiyayin puede ser muy peligroso.

BL: (Sonriendo traviesa) Es natural, que sea fuerte. Después de todo soy la mujer del príncipe de los saiyayin.

VG: (Esboza una sonrisa y se acerca a ver a su hijo) Bienvenido, Trunks.

Y todo se comienza a oscurecer otra vez, y se adentran en el remolino nuevamente arrojados por la fuerte ventisca y caen bruscamente junto a un ser muy poderoso.

TK Y GT: (Quejándose) AYAYAYAYAY.

SL: Y díganme, ¿cuál será su segundo deseo?.

TK: (Serio) Si ya vimos, como nací. Entonces, deseo que nos lleves al tiempo cuando faltaban días para nacer.

SL: Muy bien lo intentare.

Nuevamente aparece el remolino y se repite la historia.

TK Y GT: (Quejándose) Ay, ay. Esto se esta volviendo monótono.

Los dos pequeños se levantan y reconocen el lugar.

GT: (Emocionado) Mira, Trunks. Estamos en tu casa.

TK: (Entusiasmado) Siii, mira ahí esta mi mama sentada en el sillón con mi abuela. Que raro que no este en el laboratorio.

Bulma y la Sra Brief se encontraban en la sala de la corporación. Bulma leía una revista de madres primerizas y la Sra Brief tejía una chambrita para el futuro bebe.

BL: (Quejándose) Ay, mama. Los dolores son cada vez mas fuertes.

SraBrief: (Sonriendo) Ya solo falta una semana y seré abuela, que emoción.

GT: (Sorprendido) Mira, Trunks. ¿Ya viste la panza de tu mama?. Parece que tuviera una sandia adentro.

TR: (Sorprendido) Siii.

BL: (Se acaricia la panza) Pronto vendrás a este mundo, mi pequeñito.

TR: (Sorprendido) Yo, ¿estoy en su panza?.

GT: (Sorprendido) Así parece amigo.

BL: (Cariñosa) Espero que tu padre regrese pronto para verte nacer. Nos hace mucha falta a los dos. (Suspira).

Otra vez aparece el remolino, y llegan nuevamente con Sheng-Long.

GT: (Sobandose su espalda). A este paso, nos vas a mandar al hospital, Sheng-Long.

Y ya no pudo continuar porque su amigo le tapo la boca por bocón.

TR: (Asustado) Je, je. No le hagas caso Sheng-Long.

SL: ¿Cuál es su tercer deseo?

GT: (Entusiasmado) Oye, Trunks. ¿Por qué no le pides que te traiga un hermanito?. Después de todo ya vimos lo de los bebes.

TK: (Entusiasmado) Tiene razón, Goten. Muy bien, Sheng-Long deseo tener un hermanito.

SL: Lo siento, no puedo conceder ese deseo.

TK Y GT: (Exaltados) PERO, ¿POR QUÉ?.

SL: Porque esta fuera de mis posibilidades.

TK: (Exaltado) Pero, solo tienes que hacer que a mama le crezca la panza y ...

GT: (Exaltado) O aparecerlo ahorita.

SL: (Pensando con una gota) Niños.

TK: (Triste) Por favor Sheng-Long.

GT: (Triste) Porfis, no seas malo.

SL: No puedo cumplirles ese deseo, porque yo no puedo interferir en la reproducción de los seres. Eso es algo que tienen que hacer ellos. Yo no puedo obligarlos a que engendren un nuevo ser.

TK: (Sorprendido) Eso suena a biología.

GT: (Confundido) Pues yo no entiendo nada. ¿Cómo se creara a un bebe?. De seguro la plantita la tienen las mamas en la panza.

TK: (Entusiasmado) Ya se, Sheng-Long. Deseo que a mi mama se le forme una plantita en la panza para que tenga un bebe.

SL: Yo no puedo cumplir ese deseo. Eso solo lo puede hacer tu papá.

TR: (Confundido) ¿Mi papa?, ¿Por qué mi papá?.

GT: (Desanimado) Si las cosas dependen de tu papá, mejor resígnate amigo.

TK: (Entusiasmado) Ya se. Deseo que convenzas a mi papa de que me de un hermanito.

SL: No puedo concederte ese deseo. No puedo controlar las decisiones de las personas.

GT: (Decepcionado) Ya no insistas, Trunks. Mejor hay que pedir otro deseo.

Pero Trunks no se daba por vencido, era muy orgulloso, ¿a quien se parecerá?.

TR: (Pensativo) Si todo depende de mi papa, entonces. (Entusiasmado) Sheng-Long, deseo que nos muestres cuando mi papa me engendro.

GT: (Emocionado) Que buena idea, Trunks.

SL: Lo intentare.

Y regresa la ventisca con el remolino.

TK Y GT: (Asustados) NOOO, OTRA VEZZ NOOO.

Esta vez no hubo quejas, y se levantaron del suelo como si nada, como dicen la tercera es la vencida, jeje.

GT: (Sorprendido) Mira, Trunks. Estamos en tu casa.

TR: (Sorprendido) Siii, ¿qué hacemos aquí en mi casa?.

Los niños estaban dentro de una recamara, cuando entra cierto príncipe con una Bulma en brazos que no dejaba de quejarse.

VG: (Enojado) Ya mujer ya deja de quejarte.

BL: (Enojada, quejándose) Ayyy, me duele mucho mi pie.

Vegeta la deposita en la cama bruscamente y se voltea para retirarse.

BL: (Exaltada) ESPERA, VEGETA.

VG: (Se detiene con los brazos cruzados, serio) ¿Y ahora que?.

BL: (Sarcástica) Yo creo que todavía no puedes retirarte.

VG: (Serio, dándole la espalda) Ya te traje a tu habitación, ¿o no?.

BL: (Sarcástica) Si, pero eso no significa que hayas terminado. DESPUÉS DE TODO SI ME CAI FUE POR TU CULPA...

VG: (Con una gota en la frente pensando) Hump, ya comenzó a gritarme. Que mujer tan vulgar.

BL: (Sarcástica) Ademas, me la debes. YA QUE YO TE CURE Y CUIDE CUANDO TE LASTIMASTE.

Con esas ultimas palabras, Vegeta recordó esa escena, al despertar. Cuando vio a esa mujer tan mal educada durmiendo en esa silla tan incomoda solo para cuidarlo. Y se sonrojo.

VG: (Pensando) Pero, ¿por qué estaba ahí?.

BL: (Enojada) SABES QUE, LARGATE. ERES UN MALDITO MALAGRADECIDO. ESO ME SACO POR CUIDARTE.

VG: (Se voltea furioso y la mira fulminantemente) MIRA, HUMANA INSIGNIFICANTE. NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTARME O TE ARREPENTIRAS.

Vegeta se comienza a acercar a ella con una cara de asesino y ella empieza a temblar, pero se mantiene firme y disimula su miedo.

BL: (Enojada) NO CREO QUE TE ATREVAS A DAÑARME.

VG: (Sonriendo malignamente) ¿Ah no?. Y ¿por qué estas tan segura de eso?. No me conoces.

BL: (Enojada) PORQUE SOY LA UNICA PERSONA QUE SE HA PREOCUPADO POR TI DESINTERESADAMENTE.

VG: (Furioso) LO QUE DICES SON SOLO TONTERÍAS. LO QUE PASA ES QUE ME TIENES MIEDO Y POR ESO ES QUE ME DAS TANTAS ATENCIONES. ¿O ME EQUIVOCO?.

Vegeta estaba a punto de llegar a donde estaba ella, pero ella no se dejaría vencer.

BL: (Sarcástica) MIEDO DE TI, JAJAJA, NO ME HAGAS REIR. YO NO TE TENGO MIEDO.

VG: (Sonriendo malignamente) Pues deberías.

BL: (Sarcástica) YO CREO QUE EL UNICO QUE TIENE MIEDO AQUÍ, ERES TU.

VG: (Sorprendido, se detiene). Hump, ¿yo?.

BL: (Sarcástica) Si, tu. EL GRAN VEGETA, EL TODOPODEROSO PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAYIN LE TIENE MIEDO A UNA SIMPLE MUJER.

VG: (Sorprendido) NO ENTIENDO LO QUE DICES.

Y ahora los papeles cambian y es Bulma la que se acerca a el.

BL: (Sarcástica) ACEPTALO, VEGETA. ME TIENES MIEDO. TIENES MIEDO A TENERME CERCA Y A ACEPTAR QUE ESTAS ENAMORADO DE MI.

VG: (Sorprendido, se sonroja y se voltea hacia otro lado, nervioso) YO NO TENGO SENTIMIENTOS. Y SI ESTAS TRATANDO DE BURLARTE DE MI PARA QUE NO DESTRUYA LA TIERRA, PIERDES TU TIEMPO.

BL: (Exaltada) A MI NO ME INTERESA LA TIERRA. LO UNICO QUE ME IMPORTA ES QUE TE AMO.

VG: (Sorprendido, siente que su corazón se empieza a acelerar precipitadamente y se sonroja aun mas) Yo...

Y ya no pudo decir mas, porque Bulma se le acerco y le tapo la boca con la mano suavemente.

BL: (Dulcemente) Shhh. No digas nada, solo bésame.

Vegeta la beso con pasión y la soltó bruscamente y le dijo.

VG: (Serio) Yo no puedo ofrecerte nada a cambio. ¿Aun así me aceptas?.

BL: (Dulce) Si, Vegeta, si.

Y los dos se besaron apasionadamente y se recostaron en la cama, los niños solo observaban la escena sorprendidos cuando empezó a caer la ropa al suelo.

TR Y GT: (Con cara de asco) GUACALA, K ASCO.

Los niños regresan con Sheng-Long y este desaparece, junto con las esferas del dragón que se esparcen por toda la tierra. Los dos amigos reflexionaban lo que habían vivido.

TK: (Con cara de asco) GUACALA. Te digo algo Goten. Yo no quiero un hermanito.

GT: (Con cara de asco) GUACALA, nunca pensé que tener un bebe seria tan asqueroso.

TK: (Suspira) Bueno, creo que es hora de regresar a casa.

GT: (Suspira) Si, al menos ya sabemos lo de los bebes.

Los dos niños se despiden y cada quien agarra rumbo a su casa.

El pequeño Trunks llega a la corporación y se dirige con mucho cuidado al cuarto de sus papas a dejar el radar del dragón sin ser visto, así que cuando llega, abre la puerta muy lentamente, y observa una escena que ya vio y queda impactado.

TR: (Grita, Exaltado) DETÉNGANSE.

VG Y BL: (Sorprendidos, voltean a ver a su hijo). Ehhh, TRUNKS.

Bulma avienta a Vegeta y recoge su ropa, avergonzada, y se comienza a vestir. Bajo la sabana.

BL: (Enojada) TRUNKS, QUE NO TE HEMOS DICHO QUE TOQUES LA PUERTA ANTES DE ENTRAR.

VG: (Se levanta furioso del suelo) MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO, TE VOY A (Acercándose a su hijo con no muy buenas intenciones.

TR: (Serio) No tiene caso que sigan. Yo ya no quiero un hermanito. No tienen porque seguir haciendo eso.

BL y VG: (Sorprendidos) ¿QUEEEE?.

TR: (Serio) Ya se toda la verdad sobre los bebes. No se reproducen de huevos que manda Kamisama.

VG: (Cambia su expresión, sonriendo sarcástico, voltea a ver a su mujer) Jeje, ya te descubrieron mujer.

BL: Sorprendida, se levanta de la cama ya vestida) ¿Por qué dices eso, Trunks?.

TK: (Serio) Porque Sheng-Long me lo mostró todo.

BL y VG: (Sorprendidos) ¿QUEEE?.

TR: (Serio) Si. Viaje al pasado y vi esta misma escena, solo que en otra habitación. (Cambia su expresión a asco) Guacala, ahora entiendo porque razón no querían darme un hermanito, es asqueroso. Guac.

VG: (Sarcástico) Hump, eso dices ahora mocoso, pero deja que crezcas a ver si no te va a gustar.

Por este ultimo comentario, Bulma votea a ver fulminantemente a Vegeta y lo reprende.

BL: (Enojada) VEGETA, NO LE DIGAS ESAS COSAS AL NIÑO.

VG. (Serio) Hump.

BL: (Cambia su expresión mas calmada y voltea a ver a su hijo) Mira, cariño. Esto tu no lo tenias que saber hasta que fueras mayor de edad. Pero ven aquí hijo, te lo voy a explicar.

Bulma se sienta en la cama, y Trunks se acerca a ella y ella lo abraza.

VG: (Sarcástico) Bah, tonterías. Yo mejor me largo de aquí. (Y se retiro del lugar).

Solo quedaron Madre e hijo en la habitación.

BL: (Amorosa) Mira, Trunks. Tu naciste del amor que hay entre tu papa y yo. De un acto de amor.

TR: (Sorprendido) Pero, si mi papa es muy orgulloso, mama.

BL: (Seria) Lo se, hijo. Por eso no le comentes nada de esto. Tu padre podrá tener toda la maldad que el diga en su corazón y decir a veces que no le importamos, pero en el fondo ¿te confieso algo?.

TR: (Entusiasmado) Siii, dime mama.

BL: (Amorosa) Tu papá nos quiere mucho, pero no le gusta demostrarlo y menos cuando hay gente. Pero cuando estamos solos el y yo, se comporta de una forma muy distinta. Podría decir que el feroz león se convierte en un tierno gatito. Y es en uno de esos actos de ternura y amor, cuando me lo demuestra. Tu naciste de ese amor, aunque tu papá nunca lo acepte.

TR: (Emocionado) Que bonita historia mami. Entonces, ¿mi papá si nos quiere?.

BL: (Amorosa) Claro que si, hijo. Nunca lo dudes. El nos quiere mucho, aunque nunca lo reconozca por su maldito orgullo.

TK: (Amoroso) Yo también los quiero mucho a los dos, mama.

BL: (Le da un beso, amorosa) Mi chiquito. Y ahora dime, cariño. ¿Le pediste a Sheng-Long un hermanito?.

TR: (Avergonzado) Si, mama. Pero no me lo pudo conceder. Dijo que el no podía interferir en las decisiones de las personas, que eso dependía de mi papá y de ti.

BL: (Cambia su expresión a seria) Pues hizo muy bien, Sheng-Long. Eso no le corresponde a el. Estoy muy decepcionada de ti, Trunks. Estuvo muy mal eso que hiciste.

TR: (Agacha la cabeza avergonzado) Si, mama, pero...

BL: (Enojada) PERO NADA, SABIAS MUY BIEN QUE TU PAPA Y YO NO ESTABAMOS DE ACUERDO Y AUN ASI, HICISTE LO QUE TE DIO TU REGALADA GANA. ADEMÁS, TE HE DICHO MUCHAS VECES QUE NO DEBES USAR LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGON PORQUE SI LAS LLEGAMOS A NECESITAR EN CASO DE ALGUNA EMERGENCIA...

TR: (No pudo contenerse mas y le empezaron a brotar las lagrimas) Lo se, perdóname mamita (se abrazo a Bulma, cariñosamente) Pero no solo lo hice por eso.

BL: (Mas calmada) Entonces, ¿por qué?.

TR: (Llorando en silencio) Lo hice porque siempre he tenido curiosidad de saber como nacen los bebes. Y como la abuela me confundió porque me dijo que yo estuve en tu panza y no dentro de un huevo que manda Kamisama. Por eso yo quería saber la verdad.

BL: (Al ver que ya había sido suficiente y su hijo había aprendido la lección se calmo, y cambio su expresión, a amorosa) Ya cariño, olvidemos el asunto. Y mejor sécate esas lagrimas y cuéntame, ¿qué deseos le pidieron esta vez tu y Goten a Sheng-Long?.

TR: (Se limpia las lagrimas, serio) El primer deseo fue que nos mostrara como nací. Y nos mando al hospital y vi que mi papa estaba muy orgulloso de ti y de mi, mama.

BL: (Sonriendo) ¿Vez, hijo?. Tu papa si nos quiere.

TR: (Pensativo) Solo, que no se. ¿Mama, por que te quejabas tanto?. ¿Es doloroso tener un bebe?.

BL: (Sonriendo) Pues, solo cuando los doctores lo sacan de la panza.

TR: (Con la cabeza agachada) Mami, perdóname. Te dolió mucho.

BL: (Sorprendida y amorosa) Cariño, no es tu culpa. Todas las madres tienen dolores cuando su bebe va a nacer. Pero te digo algo. Por tenerte aquí conmigo soy capaz de soportar eso y mas. Te quiero mucho mi niño precioso. (Lo llena de besos en su carita).

TR: (Riendo) Jeje, yo también mamita.

BL: (Sonriendo) Y dime, tesoro. ¿Cuál fue el segundo deseo?.

TR: (Serio) El segundo deseo fue que mostrara cuando faltaban días para nacer. Y ahí descubrí que viví en tu panza, mami. Y tu hablabas conmigo desde antes que naciera. Solo que no se ...

BL: (Sonriendo) ¿Qué es lo que no sabes, cariño?.

TR: (Pensativo) ¿Dónde se encontraba, papa?.

BL: (Seria) Pues donde va a ser, entrenando. Tu papa se fue al espacio en una nave de la corporación para entrenar. En ese tiempo, tu papa quería convertirse en un súper saiyayin y aquí no lo conseguía. Por eso se marcho y me prometió regresar para verte nacer, si lograba su objetivo.

TR: (Emocionado y Orgulloso) Y LO CUMPLIO.

BL: (Sonriendo) Así es. Y bien, ¿Cuál fue el tercer deseo?.

TR: (Serio) Como Sheng-Long no quizo concederme el deseo de tener un hermanito. Quize saber como se engendran los bebes. Así que le pedí que nos mostrara como me engendre.

BL: (Sonrojada) ¿Y que fue lo que viste?.

TR: (Serio) Vi cuando papa y tu estaban en una habitación de la casa y se empezaron a besuquear, guacala. Y luego los dos se acostaron en la cama y se quitaron la ropa y seguían besándose y ...

BL: (Nerviosa y sonrojada) ¿Y que mas, cariño?.

TR: (Serio) Y ya no vimos mas porque Sheng-Long nos regreso a la realidad. Yo creo que se compadeció de nosotros, guacala.

BL: (Suspirando) Vaya que es pertinente, Sheng-Long. (Cambia su expresión) Un momento, dijiste "Nosotros".

TR: (Serio) Si, mami. Goten me acompaño.

BL: (Sonrojada) GOTEN, ¿TAMBIEN NOS VIO?. (Pensando) Espero que Vegeta no se entere de esto, porque sino...

TR: (Sacando de sus pensamientos a su mamá, con su mano sobre sus ojos) ¿Mamá, me estas escuchando?, Mamá...

BL: (Seria) Ah, si cariño, ¿qué paso?,

TR: (Serio) Mama, eso que vi es a lo que llaman hacer el amor, a darse besos y desnudarse en la cama.

BL: (Seria y sonrojada) Pues si, chiquito. Es una forma en que nosotros nos reproducimos. Yo también nací del acto de amor entre sus abuelitos.

TR: (Con cara de asco) Guacala. Te digo algo mama. Yo nunca quiero tener hijos.

BL: (Sonriendo) Ay mi chiquito. Eso dices ahora, pero deja que crezcas y lo comprenderás.

TR: (Serio) Mama, y ¿solo así se puede tener hijos?.

BL: (Sonriendo) Si, chiquito. Es la única forma.

TR: (Exaltado) ENTONCES, ¿VOY A TENER UN HERMANITO?.

BL: (Riendo) Claro que no, cariño. ¿Por qué dices eso?.

TR: (Exaltado) PORQUE CUANDO LLEGUE, ESTABAN HACIENDO ESE ACTO.

BL: (Seria) Si, pero te digo un secreto. Ese acto solo funciona si tu papa y yo deseamos tener un hijo, sino no.

TR: (Intrigado) Y ¿por qué lo estaban intentando antes de que llegara?.

BL: (Sonrojada) Ehh, bueno hijo. (Seria) Hacer ese acto de amor no es solo para hacer bebes sino también para demostrarse el amor. Ademas cuando se hace para tener un hijo, tu papa planta una semillita en mi cuerpo, llamada espermatozoide. Ese espermatozoide se une con mi óvulo y de ahí nace un feto, que eres tu, chiquito. Pero solo sucede si tu papa planta esa semillita en mi.

TR: (Sorprendido) AHHH, ya entiendo. ¿Y la planto?.

BL: (Sonriendo) No. Dime, ¿tu querías que la plantara?.

TR: (Feliz) No mami. No quiero un hermanito. Yo soy feliz contigo y con mi papa

BL: (Sonriendo) Así es chiquito. Tu siempre vas a contar con nosotros y nos vas a tener a tu lado cuando nos necesites.

En ese momento son interrumpidos por una voz masculina.

VG: (Carraspeando) Mmm, y díganme, ¿ya terminaron de parlotear?.

TR: (Emocionado, se baja de los brazos de su mama de un salto y se acerca a su papa) SI, PAPA.

VG: (Sorprendido por la actitud de su hijo) NI TE EMOCIONES TGANTO MOCOSO. QUE VINE POR TI PARA LLEVARTE A LA CAMARA DE GRAVEDAD, NO PUEDES PASARTELA TODO EL DIA JUGANDO.

TR: (Emocionado) SIII, YUPIIIIIII. (Sale corriendo, rumbo a la CG).

VG: (Con una gota en la frente) ¿Qué le sucede al mocoso, mujer?. Nunca lo había visto así, a menos que (La volteo a ver fulminantemente) ¿LE DIJISTE QUE SI A SU CAPRICHO?.

BL: (Sonriendo) Jeje, claro que no. El solito entendió que no era el momento.

VG: (Intrigado) Entonces, ¿por qué se comporta de esa forma?.

BL: (Sonriendo) Tu, ¿por qué crees?, ¿no te lo imaginas?. (Se para de la cama y se acerca a su pareja).

VG: (Pensativo) Mmmm, no.

BL: (Sonriendo) Pues porque va a entrenar con su "PADRE".

VG: (Se sorprende aun mas)

BL: (Se le acerca y lo abraza) Yo se que nos amas, y nosotros también a ti.

VG: (Se sonroja y se pone muy nervioso) Yo,,yo...

BL: (Lo suelta emocionada y lo mira fijamente a los ojos, esperando a que lo dijera finalmente) Siiii, dime Vegeta.

Pero en ese momento, entra un infante corriendo y agarra la mano de su papa y jalándolo hacia fuera.

TR: (Entusiasmado) PAPA, DATE PRISA. SE VA A HACER TARDE.

VG: (Cambia su expresión y se pone serio) Vamos, enano.

Y se retiran los dos de la habitación. Bulma no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Padre e hijo de la mano. Vegeta no hizo intentos porque Trunks le soltara la mano.

BL: (Pensando) Yo se que si nos quieres, Vegeta. Pero ese maldito orgullo y educación que recibiste, te impiden demostrarnos tus sentimiento. Pero por lo visto, tal vez muy pronto, logremos con nuestro cariño, que nos abras tu corazón. TE AMO.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Son.

MILK: (Exaltada al ver a su hijo llegar) GOTEN, ¿DÓNDE ANDABAS?.

GT: (Inocente) Descubriendo un misterio muy importante.

GK: (Intrigado) ¿Qué clase de misterio, Goten?.

GT: (Sonriendo) Como nacen los bebes.

MILK: (Sorprendida) ¿QUEEEEE?.

GK: (Intrigado) ¿Y lo averiguaste?.

GT: (Emocionado) Siii, jeje.

MILK: (Nerviosa) ¿Y cual es la respuesta?.

GT: (Con cara de asco) Pues es asqueroso, guacala.

GK: (Inocente) ¿Qué es tan asqueroso, Goten?.

GT: (Serio) Eso de darse besos desnudos en la cama, Guacala.

Por ese ultimo comentario, Milk cae desmayada de la impresión.

GT Y GK: (Asustados) Milk, ¿estas bien?. Mama, reacciona por favor.

MILK: (Reacciona y observa a su hijo y se pone a llorar) MI GOTEN SE HA CONVERTIDO EN UN REBELDE.

GK: (Inocente) Milk, tranquilízate, no es para tanto.

MILK: (Ensancha los ojos) ¿QUÉ NO ES PARA TANTO?.

En ese momento entra Gohan y observa la escena.

GH: (Intrigado) ¿Qué sucede, mama?.

MILK: (Exaltada) QUE TU HERMANO SE HA CONVERTIDO EN UN REBELDE.

GT: (Inocente) Pero mama, yo solo vi a los papas de Trunks.

GK y MK: (Sorprendidos) ¿QUEEEEE?.

GH: (Confundido)?????. No entiendo, ¿a que se refieren?.

GT: (Rascándose la cabeza inocente). Nada, solo que vi cuando los papas de Trunks lo estaban haciendo a el.

GH: (Sonrojado y enojado) ERES UN TONTO GOTEN. RESPETA LA PRIVACIDAD DE LOS ADULTOS. UN NIÑO NO PUEDE VER ESAS COSAS.

GK: (Preocupado) Y dime hijo, ¿Vegeta se dio cuenta de que estabas ahí? (Pensando) Porque no tarda en venir y ...

GT: (Inocente) No, papá. Ni el ni la mama de Trunks se dieron cuenta. Los dos estaban muy entretenidos haciendo esas cosas tan asquerosas, guacala.

MILK: (Alterada) ¿QUEEEEEE? (Volvió a desmayarse).

GH: (Preocupado, corrió a auxiliar a su madre) Mamá, reacciona, mama.

GT: (Serio) Oye, papá. ¿Tu y mi mama hicieron lo mismo que los papas de Trunks para que yo y Gohan naciéramos?.

GK: (Inocente) Pues algo parecido.

GT: (Con cara de asco) Guacala, que asco. Yo nunca quiero tener hijos.

Milk que ya había reaccionado, por las ultimas palabras de su pequeño hijo, vuelve a desmayarse.

GH: (Preocupado) MAMA, REACCIONA MAMA...

FIN 


End file.
